


Belly of the Weblum

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Episode: s02e09 The Belly of the Weblum, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith and Hunk go into a Weblum to get scaultrite, much to Krolia's displeasure. Keith has a stroke of luck when he meets someone in the first stomach of the Weblum.





	Belly of the Weblum

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-fifth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place a couple days after the twenty-fourth story. Regris is 24, Lotor is 23, Ezor is 21, and Acxa and Keith are 18.

Story Twenty-Five - Belly of The Weblum

Keith couldn't believe that he was going to fly into the stomach of a Weblum to gather scaultrite. His Dads had been rightfully horrified to learn that their kit was being sent on this mission. Krolia, on the other hand, had refused to let him go.

%%% Flashback Begins

"No! He will not be sent into one of those giant death monsters! He's just a kit!" Krolia exclaimed.

"Mom, it's okay. You heard what Coran said. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails. Besides, I've got Hunk with me." Keith nuzzled his mom, who gave tiny licks to his visible cheek stripes. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will, my kit, but it's my job to worry about you."

"I love you, Mom. I'll see you when we get back."

"Love you too, Keith."

%%% Flashback Ends

Even though he assured his Mom that he'd be fine, it was still dangerous. Moreso since the video Coran uploaded seemed to be corroded due to its age and caused them to be missing some very important information. Fortunately, Yellow Lion had strong armor, and Hunk could activate the armor claws, allowing them to attach to the Weblum in its blind spot. They entered the Weblum, and Keith had to talk Hunk down from the panic attack he almost had. Following that, they were almost immediately beset by flying jellyfish looking creatures that had acid defenses. 

Keith and Hunk got separated as they battled the creatures, Keith having to dive into stomach acid to escape them. He was dumped out and was free falling. He managed to land on the hull of a trapped ship.

"What the-impossible." He stood up, materialized his sword, and sliced through the cord wrapped around the ship. "Don't move. I'm here to help." He stabbed the hatch of the cockpit with sword, which fell away when he pulled his sword back. Keith held his hand out, which the pilot grabbed. Keith pulled the pilot up and close. He saw a familiar symbol on the helmet and gasped. Keith yanked forward on the arm he was holding, grabbed the gun, and aimed it at the pilot. "You're Galra."

More of the jellyfish looking creatures appeared at that moment causing Keith to growl. "Not those things again."

The pilot pulled up a screen from their forearm panel and started typing on it.

Keith asked, "What are you doing?! You're turning this ship into a bomb."

Both jumped off the ship as the creatures attacked and swarmed the ship, which then exploded. Keith activated his shield to protect not only him but the Galra pilot as well. The explosion pushed them through a wall, and both of them landed face down. The next thing Keith knew, the pilot was rushing towards him and tackled him, grabbing back the gun as Keith flipped them off. They fired three times in rapid succession while Keith manifested his shield. However, the blasts didn't hit him; they took care of the three creatures that were approaching from behind Keith.

"I guess you can keep your weapon."

The pilot lightened their helmet tint, and Keith gasped. "Acxa, is that really you?"

Acxa took a real good look at Keith and gasped as well. "Keith?"

The twins hugged each other. Keith asked, "How did you get trapped here?"

"I was sent to gather scaultrite for Lotor," Acxa mentioned.

"How are Lotor and Ezor?" At his twin's confused look, Keith added, "Our Mom and Dads said you guys were together."

"They're doing good as far as I know. I just need to gather some scaultrite, so I can make it back to them."

"You're in luck because my friend and I are here to get scaultrite too."

"Who is your friend, and what are you wearing?"

"I'm the Red Paladin of Voltron, and my friend is Hunk, the Yellow Paladin of Voltron. We got separated and are supposed to meet up in the third stomach. Let's go." Keith grabbed his twin's hand, tugging her along.

%%%

It didn't take long for Keith and Acxa to reach the third stomach, and, to Keith's delight, Hunk was already there.

"Keith! You made it! We both made it! Who's this?"

"This is Acxa, my twin sister. We grew up together at the Blades' headquarters. Acxa, this is Hunk, Yellow Paladin of Voltron." Keith stage whispered, "Careful. He a hugger."

Acxa grinned. She was glad that her brother was with someone who would gladly give him affection.

"Uh, that may be true, but this isn't a time for hugs. Look!" Hunk pointed at a large group of the creatures that had been attacking them since they entered the weblum.

Keith sliced through several of the creatures and used his shield to physically block a stream of others, while Acxa shot several with her blaster. Hunk had taken a bunch out as well when they stopped attacking. There was a whirlwind of some sort that took a lot of them out. Hunk figured out what he needed to do in order for Keith to collect the scaultrite.

Once Hunk got the weblum to activate its blue laser (and stayed out of its path), Keith collected and bagged the scaultrite. He handed Acxa a full bag. "Here. This is yours, sis. Take it back to our siblings."

Acxa flung her arms around Keith's neck and bumped their helmets together. "I'm going to miss you, but I'm glad we got to see each other again."

"I told you we would. Tell Lotor and Ezor hi and give them hugs for me."

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon, brother." Acxa squeezed Keith before releasing him and taking the bag he offered her.

He watched her leave with a heavy heart before radioing Hunk to pick him up. Once he and all the scaultrite were aboard the Yellow Lion, Keith entered the cockpit and yanked off his helmet, staring at his stripes in the reflective surface. He wished he could have nuzzled his twin before they parted again.

"Hey, where's your twin?"

Keith whined softly. "She had to go. By the way, Hunk, you really came through in a clutch back there. Without you, the mission would have been a failure."

"Aw, thanks, Galra Keith."

Keith rolled his eyes. He knew Hunk didn't mean anything by the nickname. "Just get us back to the castle. I need my pack."

Hunk cocked his head. "Do you need a hug?"

"Please."

Hunk set his lion on autopilot and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him onto his lap. Keith nuzzled Hunk's shoulder, relishing in the contact. Hunk rubbed his back, and Keith started purring. Fortunately, Yellow could fly herself, because Keith didn't want to be put down. He missed his siblings a lot, especially Lotor, Ezor, and Acxa. He hadn't got to be truly reunited with them since he had been sent to Earth. He was glad to have half of his pack with him back at the castle ship, but he longed for his pack to be whole.

Having to jump immediately into a battle with a robeast they had previously fought and thought had been defeated by the Balmera they saved was not what Keith and Hunk had expected. Keith had to get to his lion, but Yellow had been blasted by the robeast's beam and was rendered temporarily inoperable. However, seeing how close they were to the castle, Keith figured he'd just jet pack over and get Red. He didn't expect to be hit by the robeast's beam, but Red came to his rescue.

Once the team formed Voltron, the robeast was dispatched with relative speed, and they were able to enter their hangars back at the castle. Keith and Hunk unloaded all the bags of scaultrite they had collected. Allura was pleased with how much they collected and thanked both Paladins. "Hunk, Keith, thank you so much for collecting the scaultrite."

"You're welcome, Princess. Can we go wash up? The inside of a weblum is not what I want to smell like." Keith wiggled his nose. The smell was starting to get to him.

"Oh yes. Of course. Go wash and change."

Keith quickly departed and practically dove into his shower. He definitely wanted this disgusting smell off of him and scrubbed every inch of skin and his hair multiple times until there was no hint of the smell left. He dried off and threw on some comfortable clothes, padding barefoot to his pack's room. He chirped when he saw Krolia, Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Regris all in the nest, apparently waiting for him. He entered the nest and tucked himself under his mom's chin, whimpering slightly, which worried the pack.

"What's wrong, my kit?" Krolia asked, nosing Keith's hair.

"While Hunk and I were in the weblum, I met someone else who had been stuck in there. After I rescued them, I found out it was Acxa! She had been sent to gather scaultrite as well. We only got to talk for a little while, but we couldn't take off our helmets. It was rough. I didn't even get to see my other brother and sister either." Keith buried his face in his mom's neck. "I just want our pack whole once again."

Kolivan rubbed Keith's back. "We understand, kit. Perhaps once this plan of ours in completed, everyone will be able to join us either here or home."

Keith snuggled against his mom, who noticed how tired her youngest kit was. "Get some rest, Keith. We have a long movement ahead of us."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2: Of course, the plan didn't go according to plan A, plan B, or even plan C. Keith was sent to plant the virus because Thace hadn't checked in, but in the end, Thace had intended on going with plan D, which stood for demolition. Keith wouldn't allow that though. He yanked his Daddy down the shaft he had pointed out earlier, unwilling to let him sacrifice himself. His pack was going to be whole if it was the last thing Keith did.


End file.
